Twilight
by Shadow Illusionist
Summary: After leaving Konoha at a young age Naruto meets new friends.....seven years later they return to take the chunnin exam and show the world what they are made of..
1. Naruto

Azrael: Hi everyone this is my first Naruto fanfic so I hope everyone will review… The first three chapters will be really short but don't worry I'm going to make the later chapters longer so everyone please R&R

Chapter One

Naruto pov

Why, why do they all look at me like that? What did I ever do to any of them? They all look at me with hatred in their eyes, its like they are all itching to kill me in my sleep. The parents shield their kids away from me. Why? Personally I have no clue. Their hatred is soon passed on to their kids so no one would speak to me, they make fun, taunt and even throw rocks at me.

Some kids complains to their parents about being picked last for game, but what are they complaining for? I never get picked for any games at all. I can't take it anymore, why is everyone treating me so unfairly?

Theyspeak around me like I don't understand anything. I may be just five but I can understand what is being said around me. If I am not welcomed here then I will leave this village. Someday I will come back and prove to them wrong, but until then I will leave this village called Konoha.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Even Naruto himself didn't know that it will be many years until he comes back to his birth place, the hidden leaf village of the Fire country.

End of chapter 1

Azrael: so what do you think? I know its short but I'm going to be releasing chapter one to three today so I hope that will make up for the shortness. --'


	2. Gaara

Azrael: Hi everyone this is my first Naruto fanfic so I hope everyone will review… The first three chapters will be really short but don't worry I'm going to make the later chapters longer so everyone please R&R by the way I don't own Naruto although I wish I did… sigh

Chapter Two

Gaara Pov

Everywhere I go people stare at me with fear in their eyes, even my own siblings.

Like any other day, I went to the playground hoping to play with the other kids, but they saw me they all ran away.

I am alone, I am always alone. Father is the Kazekage so he can get me anything I want, but I don't want anything from him. When I look into his eyes all I see is hatred and greed, it really scares me. However I know he can't hurt me. Mother will protect me, she is the only one that loves me. She taught me to love myself and only myself.

Who am I? I am Gaara son of the Kazekage and the container of the sand demon Shukaku…my mother.

End of chapter 2

Azrael: so what do you think? I know its short but I'm going to be releasing chapter one to three today so I hope that will make up for the shortness. --'


	3. Haku

Azrael: Hi everyone this is my first Naruto fanfic so I hope everyone will review… The first three chapters will be really short but don't worry I'm going to make the later chapters longer so everyone please R&R by the way I don't own Naruto although I wish I did… sigh

Chapter Three

Haku Pov

Alone, I am all alone. I am a monster that's why I deserve to be alone. This is my punishment. I wasn't meant to have a family.

How long have I been running? No matter, this is my destiny.

My father killed my mother then he tried to kill me. I killed him, I killed my own father. He was trying to kill me but still.

No tears fall from my eyes. I've been crying for too long. I have no more tears left.

I long for friend like myself, those who aren't afraid of me and my bloodlimit. I will search the world to find them. I will have friends and then I won't be alone anymore.

That is my goal and dream, to never be alone ever again.

My name is Haku, I have no family name because I have no family, but someday I will have a family again.

End of chapter 2

Azrael: so what do you think? I know its short but did release chapter one to three today so I hope that will make up for the shortness. --'


	4. Chapter Four Preview

Azrael: this is the chapter four preview … I hope you have enjoyed this fic so far ne... Well on with the preview...

Chapter Four Preview

Three cloaked people stood in the corner of the waiting room of the chunnin exam. The room is overly crowded with genins hoping to gain the chunnin status.

Two of the cloaked figures seem to be having a quiet conversation while the other dozed off against the wall…until suddenly they noticed a disturbance towards the main doors of the waiting room……

End preview

Azrael: Well I will try to update by sometimes next week I will delete this chapter when the new one is up so bye for now.


End file.
